Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a CCD (a charge-coupled device) is disposed at a previous stage position where a light to be measured is incident, and an InGaAs photodiode array is disposed at a subsequent stage position of the CCD, these are connected via bumps, and output signals from respective channels of the InGaAs photodiode array are read out by a shift register formed on the CCD.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure where two HgCdTe photodiode arrays with a single sensor of which a long sensor is difficult to prepare are disposed successively. In this structure, the two photodiode arrays are disposed to be overlapped in part in order to prevent the pixel pitch from changing at a boundary between the photodiode arrays, but images in a plurality of wavelength bands cannot be detected.
Patent Document 3 discloses a structure in which a Si-CCD is disposed at a previous stage position where a light to be measured is incident and an InGaAs image sensor is disposed at a subsequent stage position of the CCD, and outputs are respectively separately taken out to the outside. In the case of this structure, images in a plurality of wavelength bands can be detected, but it is difficult to provide a module that is long in dimension.